How Shigure helped CONTINUED
by pheonixalchemist
Summary: What happens when Ayame gets a grey hair on his birthday and goes nuts, how will Shigure and Hatori help. Done for littlefiction's Fruits basket challenge. ShigurexAyame, very obvious hint of HatorixKyo.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: YES! Yes I own fruits basket...

evil glare

Got a problem with that. --'

**Prologue**

Ayame's Birthday was in a few days and There was something shigure had noticed a few nights ago.

As Shigure and Aya settled in their bed that night. Shigure remembered his talk with Hatori.

"Oh Tori-san you MUST help me" shigure said in his singsong voice over the phone.

"...With what?" Hatori really had no time to waste and he was beginning to get ticked off, he only had a 15 minute break, and he did NOT want to spend it listening to his idiot friend talk about his sex life again.

"I'm need to get rid of a grey hair, and I really do need your help on this...please Tori?" Shigure pleaded.

What the HELL! Hatori could almost see the googly eyes Shigure was using as he listened to the man plead with honey coated words.

''Pull it out.'' Hatori stated rather bluntly.

"No no, no for me for Aya, he got one This morning after the party and he doesn't know yet.

''What do you want me to do about it...''

''Can I borrow a dye of some sort or something'' Shigure asked rather sheepishly.

"Fine, ...just leave me alone after." Hatori not so politely demanded.

"Deal" Shigure smiled and hung up the phone.

Ku ku ku ku. :D beware of my awesome leet typing skillz. xD


	2. Evil Gurechan!

**3:27 AM**

Aya looked down at his sleeping lover sprawled across the bed and smiled. Aya slowly tucked the blankets around him to keep him warm, and walked into the bathroom. His smile had yet to leave his face. He looked into the mirror. Seeing the man that looked back at him was undeniably very sexy. His smile turned into an approving grin, slim but muscled frame, hair as silver as-

"OMG! WHAT IS THAT!"

Shigure shot straight up from his comfortable position on the bed. Thinking that his lover was in some sort of trouble, Shigure, Only being dressed only in...well, NOTHING, quickly tore off the covers and raced to bathroom.

"Aya! What is it? What happened?" Shigure frantically asked.

There, standing before the mirror, was Ayame Sohma, skull nearly pushed through the reflective glass.

"Aya! What are you doing?" Shigure asked, walking up to him. Aya turned to him at great speeds and shoved his head into Shigure's face. Shigure just blinked, not quite understanding what his beutiful snake wanted him to do.

"Do you see it! Please, tell me I'm wrong Gure! Please!" Aya begged. Shigure put his left hand onto Aya's head.

"See what?" He was becoming very confused.

"The… the…" Aya stammered.

"Yes…"

"THE GRAY HAIR!" Aya sobbed, pointing to his head. Shigure's eyes went wide. Yes, indeed there was a grey hair that seemed to be lighter than all the silver ones. Shigure's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"You woke me up with a bone chilling scream… because you have a gray hair?" he asked slowly. Aya nodded. "…I'm going back to bed." Shigure sighed as he slid back into the bedroom and got under his oh-so-comfortable covers once again.

"But-!"

"But what! Aya, it's just a gray hair!" Shigure told him. Ayame looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Just a gray hair? _Just_ a gray hair!" Aya's voice steadily increased into a panicked Scream.

"If it bothers you so much, pull it out!"

"Pull it out! Don't you know five more will grow in its place!" Aya gasped in horror as if he just found out Hatori and kyo were secretly having sex coughTHEYAREcough

"Aya, I know you take pride in the way you look, but what is your -"

"I'm **_ooooold!_**" Aya started to sob.

"Old? Aya, you're barely twenty-seven." Shigure retorted. Aya pushed his way back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Shigure rolling his eyes and resting his head on the frame of the bed, arms crossed. Honestly! Waking him up at this ungodly hour was just wrong on its own. But this! This was just evil! "Aya, you are _not_ old. I knew a girl back in school that started getting gray hair before she was even _seventeen._ The graying of hair just happens to some people early, but yours is naturaly that color, don't worry about it" he said, trying to convince his lover that he was overreacting. But Aya just wouldn't listen.

"You have no right to tell me that! You're… _young_! Young and pretty! My God, you're too young for me! Pedophile! I'm a pedophile!" Aya put his head in his hands. Shigure had a look of annoyance on his face as he stared at his lover. He sighed.

"Aya, I'm the same age as you...anyways. You don't look like you're up to working today. I'll call Mine and tell her you won't be coming in," he said as he got up and walked over to the phone.

"So you _do_ think I'm old!" Aya kept sobbing like Gai on crack A/N: Gai is the weirdo sensei from naruto if you didn't know.

Shigure ground his teeth and turned to him. "For the last time! You are _not _old! ...I am not old, even Hatori isn't old!"

"I'll show you! Even the elderly can work!" Aya exclaimed as he ran into the closet, pulled out some clothes, and rushed into the bathroom to change. Shigure grinned evily as soon as aya was out of sight.. This was going to be a Fun day…

-

Haha, sorry just felt the need to put that Gai comment in there.

R&R please. shakes a little tin can and dances


	3. Can I make you feel young again?

**7:00 PM**

Shigure had gone running around doing things for his evil plan all day.

He really shouldn't have let him go to work today. A moody Aya was not a good thing. Hopefully, he hadn't done anything drastic. And it was a Monday. Aya hated Mondays… Shigure was so deep in thought, that he barely registered the opening and closing of the front door.

Blinking, he got up from his spot on the couch, looking for Aya. He found him in the kitchen staring at the wall.

"Aya, you're home early. Don't you usually stay late on Mondays?" Shigure asked in a hyper voice, walking over to him. Aya didn't shift his stare.

"Mine made me come home early. She said I seemed out of it," he said in mono-tone. Shigure really didn't know what to say. Yelling wouldn't help, He would never hit Aya. There was just no getting through to his cute snake… unless… The older Sohma smirked.

He walked slowly closer to his lover, swaying his yukata covered hips ever so slightly. Aya seemed to notice this and raised a brow. His eyes became wide as Shigure plopped himself into the snake's lap and leaned in closer. Shigure put his mouth up to Aya's ear.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel-," he paused licking Aya's ear. "-young again?" Aya's eyes glazed over, arms wrapping themselves around Shigure's slim waist.

"Oh… I think there might be…" Aya said grinning like his old self.

They barely made it all the way to the bedroom.

Omg...this is the 3rd chapter i've done for this story today.

...I must really be inspired. xD

Anyways R&R please.


	4. Fixing The Problem

Wow...Here I am again. writing on the same story for the fourth time today. xD Yay! Go me. 3

**11:57 PM**

Ayame was once again resting his head on Shigure's sweaty chest.

He had a big grin on his face. "I feel like a new teenager! Raging hormones and all!"

Shigure smiled "Glad to hear it!"

**5:00 AM**

"Gure! GURE!" Shigure, for the second time, shot into an upright position, and ran to the bathroom.

"What! What is it!" Ayame was standing in front of the mirror looking at his hair.

"Look! Look!" Aya shoved his head into Shigure's face.

"What? Another gray hair?" he asked uninterested.

"No! It's gone! The gray hair is gone!" Shigure took a good look. Indeed, the gray hair was nowhere to be seen. "I don't know how it happened! Do you think you pulled it out last night while we were-,"

"No!" Shigrue said quickly, giving a nervous laugh. "Maybe washing your hair last night helped…?"

"How would washing my hair hel- wait! Mine was painting the office a couple days ago…"

"That's it!" Shigure said. "It was just paint!" Aya smiled.

"Paint! Ha! It' was just paint! Hahaha!" Aya rushed into the bedroom to get his outfit and get ready for work. Shigure laughed nervously as he hid the Silver magic marker Hatori had given him behind his back. What Ayame didn't know… wouldn't hurt him…

xD I laugh at my stupid ideas :P Please R&R.


	5. Aya's lonely Birthday

**The Next Day **

**5:40 AM**

**----------------------------------------**

**"Beep..." "Beep.." BEEP!"**

Aya's eyes sprung to life. He jumped out of bed and raced to go get changed. Today was special... Today...was his _Birthday_.

----------------------------------------

**52 outfits and 10 Minutes Later**

Aya raced down the stairs to the kitchen in search of Shigure. The love of his life, the wind beneath his wings, the light in his -

...Ok you get the point. So back on topic.

Aya raced down the stairs to find an empty house. He stared at the empty rooms one by one, hoping to find his perverted lover. Atlast, fate was not happy with him today. He'd checked the Kitchen, all four bathrooms, The dinning room, the living room, the television room, even the roof for christs sake. And had he found Shigure?

...no.

There was no Shigure in sight, and Ayame was feeling a little more than depressed. Walking to the kitchen for some tea, a bright red sticky note caught his attention. He walked over to the fridge

and pulled it off.

**It read : **

_"Dear Aya,_

_Due to a series of unfortunate events, I will not be next to you when you awaken.._

_Please forgive my horrid mistake. Alas a time has come that a poor dear ol' grandma has asked me to marry her and has kidnapped me into custody. ...But never fear! _

_I shall return home at around 1pm. _

_Love_

_-The Handsome Hero Shigure."_

Aya sighed, this was so like Shigure to ruin his special day. Oh well, atleast he said he'd be home around one in the afternoon. He wouldn't have to spend his birthday completely alone.

---------------------------------

w0ot go me! the fifth chapter is up and it hasn't even been a full day yet!

shakes empty review can and frowns '(


End file.
